


Grief

by Coldlady4



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV), The dark crystal comics
Genre: Gen, Grief, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldlady4/pseuds/Coldlady4
Summary: Grief can even take hold of a all-Maudra from time to time.
Relationships: Kam'lu/mayrin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Grief

**Author's Note:**

> This is Best on both the TV series and the comics which I really recommend reading for which I do not Own . I’m just your friendly fanfic writer in training.

Mayrin stared at the parchment that layed on her nightstand. The Living Crown layed abandoned on a near by table . She picked up her quill and began to write.

Kam'lu 

As the days pass trava remains me more of you. I know she Longs for a Sifa a far dreamer named Onica I know I’m being cruel by disapproving of this relationship between them when our relationship wasn’t that different after all.  
She is a excellent swordsman 

I know from a early age Seladon was going to be like her name shake . I worry about her wanting to taken on so much responsibility at such a young age. If You were here you’d most likely make a joke about that wouldn’t you .

Brea clever brea, she always has a question in her head , always asking away to my frustration .she definitely has your little regard for ceremony or hierarchy. The trouble the both of you could of made but sadly I can only imagine what you too would of done .

I miss you terribly , I know one day we will meet again when it is my time to return to  
Thra and with you.


End file.
